Gwent Update: Sep 05, 2017
New hotfix for GWENT: The Witcher Card Game now available on PC, Xbox One and PS4. With this update, our main focus was to fix all of major issues, which players were experiencing plus additional changes to gameplay, specifically for Scoia'tael and Skellige. Cards which were significantly changed, will have increased value for milling for 3 days following the release of the hotfix. The cards on the list, when milled, will create an amount of scraps and powder equal to the amount of scraps and powder needed to craft a card of the same value. *Dwarven Agitator *Iris *Kambi *Morenn *Sage *Stammelford's Tremors *Summoning Circle *Vrihedd Officer *Elven Wardancer Full list of changes can be found here: Neutral | General *Summoning Circle has gained the following Category tags: Doomed *Stammelford's Tremors will now summon a Lesser Guardian instead of an Earth Elemental. *Iris' ability has changed. It is now: Deathwish: Boost 5 random Units on the other side of the Board by 5. Skellige *Clan Tuirseach Veteran will now also trigger the Veteran abilities of other Tuirseach Veterans. *An Enemy moved by the Whale Harpooner will now be Damaged by the number of all Units, including itself, on the row it moved to. *Clan Tuirseach Axeman Power changed from 3 to 4. *Herbalist Power changed from 1 to 2. *Kambi loyalty changed from Loyal to Disloyal. *Kambi's tooltip was clarified to state that it will now spawn Hemdall on its side of the Board. *Harald the Cripple will now Damage by 2 instead of by 1 on Deploy. *Harald the Cripple Power changed from 6 to 5. Scoia'tael *Sage will now Banish the card it Resurrects. *Farseer will no longer Boost self when Units in your Deck are Boosted. *Morenn Power changed from 8 to 7. *Dwarven Agitator Power changed from 3 to 2. *Elven Wardancer Power changed from 4 to 3. *Vrihedd Officer will now Boost self by the base Power of the card from your Hand you Mulligan, not the card you Draw. *Vrihedd Officer Power changed from 6 to 4. Game Fixes *Several tweaks to tooltips in various languages. *Fixed an issue whereby Aeromancy was able to summon Drought. *Fixed an issue whereby Cockatrice was not being Boosted after playing Triss: Butterfly Spell and Yennefer: The Conjurer. *Fixed an issue whereby Ithlinne had the Agent tag despite being Loyal. *Fixed an issue whereby Saskia's ability would not trigger if you had less than 2 other cards in your Hand and/or less than 2 Bronze cards in your Deck. *Fixed an issue whereby if Morenn was face down after both players had passed, she would flip over. *Fixed an issue whereby some players were not able to open Kegs. *Fixed an issue whereby Jotunn was able to target unrevealed Ambushes. *Fixed an issue whereby Dun Banner Heavy Cavalry was able to remove its own Armor. *Fixed an issue whereby Kayran did not Boost self by 8 when face down Toruviel was the only target for Consume. *Fix an issue whereby Bekker's Twisted Mirror would trigger twice if the Highest Unit had more than 20 Power. Category:Updates